Of Sadism, Masochism, and, Accidental True Love
by booknerd713
Summary: Vexen once again tries to make a replica of Riku. It fails terribly and is a female. And thus Kira is born. Plus will Riku finally leave his man-whore tactics behind and actually fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to dedicate this to Amatus for helping me with this story. By the way this is my first story on fanfiction so I am sorry if it is horrible

Vexen observes in proud anticipation as the first doll's shape begins to morph under the black cloth. At last, he, Lexaeus, and the ever-irritating Zexion will be able to defeat that moronic Sora and thwart Marluxia for the time being, now that they have the Hero of the Dark on their side.

"Memory absorption complete," the computer drones. Really, he'll have to update that program, it's getting very unreliable and far too drab. No wonder No. _i_ didn't turn out to look a thing like Sora... Vexen hurries to its side, though when he reaches for the covering, he slows himself, enjoys the moment of his success –

"WHAT?" Not again!

The Hero of Darkness – or rather, the _Heroine_ – has the same hair length as her counterpart, but her facial features are softer and less angular, and there are unshapely mounds on its chest. In short, it's a _girl_. A helpless, insignificant, worthless female.

Vexen can't resist the urge to slap his forehead. "I suppose," he mutters to himself, "I should begin the necessary updates on the computer before I try this again..."

And so, Kira was born.

And as everyone knows Riku is a notorious man-whore; Selphie will now never be the same... as Riku's consist hitting on her has led to a overblown ego, and she will now not leave any of the guys alone. So of course this trait got passed on to Kira.

A woman moans loudly as she feels nails in her back, and feels someone's tongue going down her throat. At the same time another tongue was trailing down her back. Sigh, this feels so good, she thinks, I should have started doing this years ago.

"Oh Kira do it harder," the blonde haired girl screams.

"If you insist," says Kira oh so seductively.

Kira untangles herself from the bodies and gets out of the bed and goes over to a backpack in the corner of the room.

"Where are you going," says a really whining feminine voice.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon and I'll make you feel oh so good," the voice says grinning evilly, grabbing something that looks like a rope and a bottle with some dark liquid.

The blonde looks curiously at the person wondering what she was going to do with those items. Kira takes the rope-like object and starts hitting the blonde girl with it.

"Oh my gosh more more do it more harder harder," the blondie screams out.

"Hey when's it my turn," says the whiny red-headed bitch from beneath the blonde girl.

"I have something better for you," Kira says in the red-head's ear.

While still whipping the blonde girl, Kira reaches for the bottle and opens the cap with her mouth. She then pours the dark liquid from below the hips to the red-head's thighs... it was chocolate syrup. As she whips the blonde with one hand, Kira licks the area covered in chocolate.

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting situation," Demyx says walking in, " I didn't know you were into threesomes Axel, especially with females, trying to make Roxas jealous perhaps; and Larxene I didn't know you were into kinky things, you should've told me you were into it, we could've done so many things by now."

"Feeling lonely are we Demyx," Kira says temptingly, "Because you can join if you'd like."

10 minutes later

Demyx is singing a bad rendition of Katy Perry's song "Peacock"... to Axel... who was asleep. Which made Larxene very very angry, so she starts to beat him up.

Seeing that the sex scene was over, Kira gets out of bed and puts on her very short robe... and that's it.

Still feeling horny, Kira decides to go to one of the Organization XIII member's room to have some fun. She walks into Roxas's room where Roxas is reading on his bed... in his boxers. Kira takes off her robe and crawls into his bed,,, on top of him. Finally Roxas realizes that a girl is actually on him and starts to freak out.

"Wh...wha...what are you doing," Roxas stutters, "I have a girlfriend."

"What do you... wait you read Twilight, never mind I'm leaving," Kira says disgusted," You are absolutely hopeless, I feel so sorry for your..."

Kira doesn't get to finish her sentence as Castle Oblivion blows up at that moment.

Finally, she thinks, I'm free, out of this prison, so this is what freedom feels like.

**By the way not all of this story is going to be about kinky sex. There will be romance and a story line actually. That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I forgot to put in the last chapter, Amatus wrote the first part of the chapter (aka the Vexen part). And here is ch 2.

One week- Roxas makes it out of the explosion and is now staying at Riku's house

"Riku, get your lazy ass up," Roxas says.

What Riku hears, "Riku up your lazy ass." Riku was hungover, very hungover.

"What did I ever do to you, let me sleep," Riku mumbles.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon," Roxas yells.

"Ow, don't yell it hurts," Riku pouts.

"Come on you are getting up," Roxas says dragging Riku to his room.

"What are you going to do to me," Riku says panicking, almost hyperventilating.

"I'm not doing anything, _you_ are going to get dressed and then _we_ are going to walk around town," Roxas tells Riku.

Riku looks at Roxas like he just told him that Sora lost his virginity before he did, "And why are we doing that," Riku asks.

"Don't ask questions, just do it," Roxas yells.

"Yes sir, Sargent Roxas," Riku mocks and salutes Roxas as he goes into his bedroom.

"Glad to see your getting over your hangover and being your regular asshole self," Roxas says.

Riku comes out of his bedroom ten minutes later, the only sign of last night being dark circle's under his eyes, and being Riku he still looks sexy with them.

"Do you always have to look good," Roxas complains.

"Yep," Riku replies, "Not that it's hard to look better than you."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you asshole,"Roxas says.

"That was technically an oxymoron, and you my friend are just a moron,"Riku smirks.

Roxas sputters and then says, "Well you are an asshole."

"Yes I am thank you for noticing, now let's go," Riku smirks.

"Fine, asshole," Roxas mutters.

And with that Roxas and Riku walk out the door into Traverse Town.

"Why are we even doing this," Riku asks.

"I'm going to see someone,and I thought you should come,"Roxas says grinning.

"Wait, so you made me get up because you wanted me to meet someone," Riku says incredulous.

Roxas just grins evilly.

Five feet in front of them is a short melanin-impoverished girl with brown short hair listening to an Ipod and singing.

"So is it you or is it me? I know I said things that I didn't mean But you should've known me by now You should've known me If you believed when I said I'd be better off without you Then you never really knew me at all If you believed when I said That I wouldn't be thinking about you You thought you knew the truth But you're wrong You're all that I need Just tell me that you still believe," she belts out.

Roxas walks over to her and taps her shoulder. The girl turns around to face him, recognizes him and screams while hugging him.

Riku moves towards the two and says, "I'm going with you two know each other."

"Yeah we do; Riku this is Kelsey, my twin," Roxas replies.

"Really I don't see the resemblance," Riku says, looking at Kelsey's brunette straight hair and then at Roxas's golden blonde spiky hair.

"We're fraternal twins," Roxas responds, "Oh and Kelsey this is my friend, Riku."

"Roxas I'm ashamed of you; you broke the bro code; you didn't tell me you had a hot sister," Riku smirks.

"First of all, that is so not in the bro code, and second of all ewww, I'd rather you not call my sister hot, you asshole," Roxas says glaring at Riku.

"Roxas, explain something to me, why are friends with this Rick fellow when he's obviously a man-whore who has absolutely no respect for women," Kelsey asks Roxas.

"What the hell, my name is Riku **NOT** Rick," Riku says, "And you know you want a piece of all this."

"Are you bipolar or something," Kelsey asks.

Ignoring Kelsey, Riku leans into her and whispers into her ear, "I do too have respect for women, like I will respect how beautiful your naked body is."

Then Riku runs a finger from Kelsey's cheeck down to her neck. Kelsey ignores the shiver that runs down her back and knees Riku... in the groin.

And that is the end of chapter 2.


End file.
